Forbidden Desires
by GingerFlight
Summary: Destinypaw and Shellpaw. Self-centered heartbreaker and mature, levelheaded medicine cat apprentice. Two cats no one would've expected to fall in love. But fate has ideas of its own. Based on an rp, full summary inside.
1. Alliegances

**Summary: Far away from the four Clans lives another Clan, unknown of by most. EarthClan. Destinypaw is an apprentice in EarthClan, a player with a charming smile and a knack for breaking the hearts of she-cats. Shellpaw is the medicine cat apprentice, wise beyond her years and more mature then the other young cats. No one would've ever thought that these two completely different cats could fall for each other. But fate has a funny way of making things like this happen.**

**So... I've been very inactive in the Warrior Cats fandom. Why? Simple. Because I've been busy on the Sonny with a Chance fandom. To be honest, I like writing stories there more than here. It's so much fun writing fanfics for it, where as here, writing stories became more like a boring chore.**

**Which is why all my other Warrior stories are on hiatus. But I wanted to see if I could try to come back here again. So, here I am.**

**This story is based off a Warriors RPG I joined that is now inactive, sadly. Almost all the characters in this story belong to someone who was on the site, except for the ones I made up, since there weren't enough characters. I roleplayed Destinypaw, and my friend Lilly roleplayed Shellpaw. They were both just so cute, that I couldn't resist writing a story about them. Hopefully I'll be able to update this often.**

**Note: Quotes from the Disney Channel movie StarStruck will appear in this story. When Lilly and I roleplayed, Destiny and Shell were so much like the two main characters of the movie that we just had to use these quotes. They'll appear in here since they help move the story along.**

**All right, that's enough of my blabbering. ^^ I'll try and update with the first chapter soon. Until then, ciao!**

**~Ginger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. So there.**

* * *

**EarthClan**

Leader Sacrificestar ~ Black-spotted white she-cat, one blue eye and one red eye

_Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Deputy Hiddensacrifice ~ Mysterious black tom with dusky blue eyes

_Apprentice, Hopepaw_

Medicine Cat Silentmelody ~ Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and brown paws

_Apprentice, Shellpaw_

Warriors

Lilystem ~ Dark brown she-cat with black paws, violet colored eyes

Tigerfur ~ Dark ginger tom with white paws, green eyes

_Apprentice, Heatherpaw_

Rosedapple ~ Scarlet colored she-cat with soft brown eyes, scarred leg

_Apprentice, Astralpaw_

Brookfeather ~ Golden brown she-cat, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Destinypaw_

Whiteheart ~ Large white tom, golden eyes

_Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Smokefang ~ Stunning silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice, Flarepaw_

Blackspot ~ Gray tom with a black spot on the bridge of his nose, amber eyes

Beetlewing ~ Gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Redclaw ~ Handsome ginger tom, green eyes

Mistedwhisper ~ Pretty calico she-cat, green eyes, blind in her left eye

_Apprentice, Vanishedpaw_

Birdfeather ~ Creamy brown tabby she-cat, hazel eyes

Willowspirit ~ Dappled orange she-cat, two brown paws, sea blue eyes

Stormrunner ~ Large gray tabby tom, stone gray eyes, formally a loner

_Apprentice, Sunshinepaw_

Summerfall ~ Orange tabby she-cat, amber eyes, formally a loner

Harestream ~ Brown tom with soft, fluffy fur like a kit's, pale blue eyes

Stargaze ~ Ginger tom with bright golden eyes

_Apprentice, Puddlepaw_

Falconstrike ~ Gray tabby tom with a lighter underbelly, darker gray tail, blue eyes

Spiritsong ~ Pale gray she-cat, tiny white paws

Hushedcry ~ Light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Spectrumlight ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat, dark green eyes

_Apprentice, Hailpaw_

Hazepelt ~ White tom with gray flecks

Tawnyheart ~ Lithe, pale golden she-cat with bright blue eyes

Duckflight ~ Brown tom with white and black stripes, orange eyes

_Apprentice, Airpaw_

Mellowgaze ~ Dark gray tom, sad green eyes

Firedance ~ Dark ginger she-cat, black ears, no tail, green eyes

_Apprentice, Hollowpaw_

Tanglefur ~ Dark brown tom, gray eyes

Revengefire ~ Black tom, fiery orange eyes

Battlescreech ~ Brown tom with a battle scarred pelt, green eyes

Swampgrass ~ Light gray tom, green eyes

_Apprentice, Palepaw_

Seethinganger ~ Orange tom with black and gray markings, blue eyes

Watershimmer ~ Blue gray she-cat, ocean blue eyes

Apprentices

Shellpaw ~ Attractive light brown tabby she-cat, light ginger paws, fierce golden eyes

Rainpaw ~ Pretty dusty gray she-cat with white paws, blue eyes

Astralpaw ~ Black tom with one white ear, piercing green eyes

Heatherpaw ~ Sandy brown she-cat, soft green eyes

Stormpaw ~ Muscular light gray tom, bright green eyes

Flarepaw ~ Black and white tom, yellow eyes

Destinypaw ~ Handsome golden tom with deep blue eyes

Vanishedpaw ~ Gorgeous, slender she-cat with pale silver tabby fur and bright amber eyes

Hailpaw ~ Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Puddlepaw ~ Black and white tom, green eyes, unusually long tail

Mistpaw ~ Gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

Hopepaw ~ Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hollowpaw ~ Black she-cat, dark amber eyes

Airpaw ~ White she-cat, green eyes

Palepaw ~ light brown tom, ginger paws, blue eyes

Queens

Petaldrop ~ Fragile looking black she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Falconstrike's kits: Lostkit and Merrykit

Rushingwaters ~ Pale ginger she-cat, amber eyes, mother of Redclaw's kits: Snakekit, Sharkkit, Witchkit, and Wavekit

Robinfeather ~ Light brown she-cat, piercing green eyes, mother of Tigerfur's kits: Silverkit and Horsekit

Skyleap ~ White she-cat with thin, pale gray stripes, pregnant with Hiddensacrifice's kits

Breezetail ~ Silver she-cat, fluffy tail, blue eyes, mother of Stormrunner's kits: Romancekit, Spiralkit, and Shadekit

Kits

Lostkit ~ Calico tom with pale blue eyes, was born dead but miraculously came back to life four minutes later

Merrykit ~ Black she-cat with a flaming orange tail and paws, blue eyes

Silverkit ~ Silver-gray tom with darker gray markings, amber eyes

Horsekit ~ Silver tom with brown legs, green eyes

Snakekit ~ Blue-gray tom with green eyes

Sharkkit ~ White she-cat with brown stripes on tail, unusual black eyes like a shark

Witchkit ~ Fragile she-cat with auburn colored fur, hazel eyes

Wavekit ~ Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Romancekit ~ Black she-cat with a white mark on her chest, vivid green eyes

Spiralkit ~ Silver tom with dark swirling markings all over his body, blue eyes

Shadekit ~ Dark gray tom, green eyes

Elders

Fallenhope ~ Once beautiful, but now ragged, brown she-cat with bent whiskers, battle scarred pelt, and dull gray eyes

Ambershadows ~ Golden tom with black stripes and flecks, amber eyes

Glassy-eyes ~ Gray tom with blue eyes, blind


	2. Chapter 1

**Why am I updating this? Honestly, I don't really know. I guess I was bored. Seriously, though, I don't write Warrior stories anymore. I'm sticking to Sonny with a Chance, because it's amazing and fun to write fanfics for. 3**

**Well, I'm probably not gonna write any more chapters for this story, unless I get good reviews. I kinda doubt it, though. ^^ Anyway, hope you enjoy this little chapter. I'm going to go back to writing my Sonny stories. **

**Peace out!**

**~Ginger**

* * *

"Hello, beautiful. Where've you been all my life?"

Hopepaw paused in her grooming to narrow her eyes at Destinypaw. The golden tom was leaning close to her, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. "Do I know you?" she asked blankly.

Destinypaw laughed, shaking his head. His amazing blue eyes sparkled. "No, but let me introduce myself. I'm Destinypaw. But you can call me... the guy you've been waiting for," he purred smoothly.

Hopepaw blinked at him, her expression looking a bit dazed for a moment as she took on the full force of his sparkly eyes, but then she frowned. "Hey, wait, I do know you," she said thoughtfully.

Destinypaw inwardly rolled his eyes. _Here it comes._

Hopepaw gasped and pulled away from him, glaring at him ferociously. "You're that guy who broke my best friend's heart! That was you, wasn't it!"

Destinypaw sighed. Hopepaw was the one she-cat in EarthClan who tended to forget things quickly. He'd had high hopes that she wouldn't recognize him as the cat that had left Mistpaw in the dust last week while pursuing another pretty she-cat, Vanishedpaw. "Well, if you wanna get all technical about it..." he meowed slowly.

Hopepaw lashed out at him with an unsheathed paw. Destinypaw ducked, but her claws grazed his ear. "That's for Mistpaw, you rotten, dirty little cheat!" She raised her head primly and stalked away from him, her tabby tail swaying behind her.

Destinypaw rubbed at his ear, which was bleeding slightly. Then he smirked again. "She-cats. Can't live without 'em."

Destinypaw got to his paws and licked his ruffled fur briefly, smoothing it down. He nodded in satisfaction. He couldn't let his fur get messed up now, could he? His looks meant everything to him. It wasn't his fault he was so handsome. Others just had to deal with it.

Besides, as official player and heartbreaker of EarthClan, he could never go around looking like an old rag. He had a reputation to uphold. It'd been this way ever since his dad was alive. Ah, his father. His dad had been a tough street cat, but with charm and quick wit. Destinypaw, called only Destiny back then (since it was his destiny to grow up and be the awesome cat he was now), had grown up under his father's guidance in the big city, where he lived with his dad and Torn, his father's friend. Both older toms had taught Destinypaw about everything that was important in this world: She-cats. Destinypaw could've lived happily in the city forever.

But then his dad died. And so young Destinypaw ran away from the city and came upon EarthClan, who kindly took him in.

He knew he had to repay them somehow. So he flirted with pretty much every she-cat there, just to show his appreciation.

Of course, then he got bored and eventually ditched them. But that didn't really count.

Palepaw padded up to Destinypaw at that moment, his head held high. "Hey, man, what's up? I just caught a pheasant. Swampgrass was so proud!" He grinned. Destinypaw smiled at his best friend. Well, not really his best friend. More like his entourage. No one here was really worthy enough to be friends with the one and only Destinypaw. Though Palepaw did come pretty close. "That's cool, Palepaw."

"So what've you been up to?" Palepaw asked, plopping down on the ground beside Destinypaw.

Destinypaw waved a paw dismissively. "Ah, nothing much. I just got rejected by Hopepaw, is all, but that's no big deal."

Palepaw stared at the golden tom. "You were hitting on my sister? Dude, not cool."

Destinypaw shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but that's the way I roll. You know that."

His entourage rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you."

Destinypaw smirked at Palepaw, then glanced around the camp. "Anyway, Brookfeather went out on patrol with Stargaze and Puddlepaw, so I don't really have much to do here. Maybe I should go hit on some more she-cats. Wanna come with?"

"Destinypaw, you've flirted with every she-cat here. Maybe we should go do something more worth our time, like... I dunno, fighting practice."

Destinypaw frowned. "What are you, my mother? Fighting practice is pointless." He didn't want to admit that he stunk like fox dung at fighting. Nobody in the camp knew about his failure at fighting, except for his mentor, Brookfeather. But she was kind enough not to mention it to anyone, for some reason he couldn't figure out.

Destinypaw sighed, then glanced around the camp. As he did so, a flash of fur coming out of the medicine den happened to catch his eye. He usually avoided the medicine den, because the smell of sick cats made his perfect fur frizz up. And he could not have that. But this time, he did take a good look at the medicine den, and he liked what he saw. Because there was a she-cat. And not just a she-cat, but a she-cat that he hadn't yet flirted with! Oh, the pure joy of the situation. She was quite attractive, too. Her fur was a mixture of light brown and pale ginger, and her fur looked... really soft, for some reason. Her head was down, so he couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was a female.

He was just talented like that.

"Hey, Palepaw, check out that hot chick over there," Destinypaw murmured, nodding in the she-cat's direction.

Palepaw glanced over at her, and his eyes widened. "Yeah, um, Destinypaw, I don't think you want to flirt with her."

"Why not?"

Palepaw looked around to make sure no one was watching before whispering, "That's Shellpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. Medicine cats and their trainees can't have mates, so if you flirt with her, she might not really appreciate it."

Destinypaw scoffed. "And when have I ever cared about a she-cat's feelings?"

"Good point. But really, dude, you don't want to get involved with her. She scares me." Palepaw shuddered. "Her eyes are like... big and gold. They stare into my soul, man. MY SOUL." He stared hard at his companion, and Destinypaw couldn't help backing away slightly. "Yeah... you're weird. I'm gonna go have a chat with her now. You have fun with your soul."

"Okie dokie, bye!" Palepaw said brightly. Destinypaw shook his head before putting a confident, charming smile on his face and heading off in the direction of the medicine cat.

Meanwhile, Shellpaw was pacing in front of the medicine cat den, muttering to herself. "Ok, what did Silentmelody need again? Um... watercress, burdock root, holly berries... wait, no, those are poisonous. Maybe she said juniper berries? But she could've said cobwebs. No, I've got it all wrong!" She groaned, then sighed. "Well, I'll just bring back whatever I find, I guess." She began to walk towards the camp entrance. And then, all of a sudden, a handsome golden tom was blocking her path. She squinted her eyes at him. He looked vaguely familiar. One of her Clanmates, she supposed, but she'd never actually talked to him much before. "Excuse me, please," she meowed politely.

The tom spoke as though he hadn't heard her, with a smirk on his face. "Why, hello there. I don't believe we've met properly. I'm Destinypaw, but I'm sure you already knew that. And you are...?"

Shellpaw inwardly sighed. She didn't have time for this. But she decided she might as well humor this Destinypaw cat. The sooner she was done, the faster she could go. She met his gaze with her calculating, intelligent golden eyes and meowed in the same polite tone, "Pleasure to meet you, Destinypaw. I'm Shellpaw."

Destinypaw was slightly taken aback by her eyes. Just as Palepaw had said, they were a teeny bit freaky. It was like she was studying him. Like he was some kind of mildly interesting... thing. It _was_ weird.

But at the same time it was alluring. A big turn on right there.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful she-cat," he purred, smooth as butter, and gave her a wink.

Shellpaw didn't really understand what this cat was trying to get at. "Why thank you, Destinypaw," she meowed graciously. "I like your name, too."

Destinypaw smirked. "Of course you do. My name is awesome. I'm awesome. It's just natural for you to admire me," he added, tossing his head a bit and grinning.

"Um... sure." Shellpaw blinked. "Though admiration is a hard thing to earn, you know," she couldn't help adding.

Destinypaw nodded solemnly. "Yup, that's right. Everyone loves me. Or, at least, they should, if they don't. But that's impossible," he meowed, shrugging. "I mean, I've got great looks, right? And I'm talented. I'm great at hunting, and I'm a better actor than all of you put together." He smiled smugly.

Her patience was starting to run thin. Obviously, this cat was a bit self-centered. But she managed to stay calm. "You should really learn to appreciate others talents like you do yourself. You can live your life off of what you're best at," she advised.

Destinypaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Great, one of those she-cats who thought they knew everything. Only _he _knew everything. "I already do that. So what's your point?"

Shellpaw rolled her amber eyes. She was starting to have a suspicion of why this cat had come over to talk to her... "What I mean is you need to open your eyes. You aren't the only one with great talents. Take Silentmelody for example. She's one out of two of the best mentors I've ever had. She has great talents," she said, smiling proudly when speaking of her current mentor.

Destinypaw put on a fake smile. "Oh, how sweet. Not." He huffed. "She's a medicine cat, so she doesn't really count. And my talents are just better. Now, I don't think talking about your mentor is what I came here for." He gave her another of his smirks. She-cats just could not resist the power of his smirk.

Shellpaw decided to drop the whole act. A frown quickly replaced her polite smile, and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I know exactly why you came over here. You think you can give she-cats this... this look - " she gestured with her paws at his face as she said this, " - and expect them to fall for you. Well, it's not working with me, so get over it." She snorted in disgust. "Now, excuse me, I have things to do." She pushed past him and stalked out of camp, her fur bristling slightly in irritation. How dare he waste her time. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't believe in violence, she would've throttled him.

Destinypaw watched Shellpaw storm out of the camp, his ears pricked in slight surprise. That'd been a bit unexpected. Though he had come to one conclusion from that whole entire conversation.

He smirked. "Oh, she so digs me."


End file.
